Wedding dress
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: bueno, pongamoslo asi: Maka se casa y no es con Soul, un fic inspirado en la cancion wedding dress de taeyang, denle la oportunidad por favor, !con este fic anuncio ni regreso!


**Explicaciones abajo, por ahora solo espero que disfruten las cosas cursis que salen de mi mente :P**

**Ni Soul Eater ni la canción wedding dress me pertenecen. TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES **

_**WEDDING DRESS**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento, se revolvió un poco en la cama antes de voltearse a mirar el reloj del buro, las 11:45am, bastante tarde en realidad, aunque le encantara dormir, nunca se había levantado a tal hora, siempre era temprano porque ella y el agradable aroma del desayuno en la cocina siempre lo hacían levantarse. El ruido del timbre se volvió más constante y en sus oídos era aun más fuerte, se incorporo poco a poco aun sin muchas ganas solo motivado por el deseo de silenciar aquel molesto ruido, se paso la mano por los blancos cabellos y se tallo un poco los ojos, quitándose las lagañas para poder abrirlos.

-ya voy, ya voy- anuncio dando pasos a velocidad tortuga en dirección al umbral del departamento, al abrir, se encontró con dos personas, vestidos elegantemente y que lo miraban sorprendidos, una chica pelinegra y un muchacho de cabello azulino.

-¿Soul-kun?- pregunto la chica en un tono que sonaba algo preocupado- Soul-kun ¿estás bien?-

-S-Sí, estoy bien Tsubaki- respondió aunque en realidad estaba más que deprimido.

-no nos engañas viejo, te vez terrible- dijo el muchacho peliazul mientras se adelantaba- hasta podría jurar que estás enfermo-

-no me ayudas Black- contesto el albino sarcásticamente- pero en cierta forma tienen razón, ¿de verdad se nota que estoy deprimido? Después de todo no puedo dejar que Maka me vea así en su día especial, va a matarme si llego a su boda con esta cara- rio recuperando algo del humor que lo caracterizaba pero con un poco de desaire marcado en su voz.

-Soul-kun- murmuro la muchacha sintiendo compasión por el joven que mantenía una miraba baja.

-bueno y ¿quieren pasar?- el albino sacudió un poco su cabeza antes de volver a mirar a sus dos amigos directo a los ojos y tratar de mantener su actitud de siempre.

- no- le contesto el muchacho estrella mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- TU DIOS solo quiso pasar para asegurarse de que no hubieses muerto de tristeza antes del gran día-

-¡Black*Star!- reprendió la pelinegra rápidamente aunque en su tono dulce de toda la vida- ¡eso fue cruel!-

-Está bien Tsubaki- musito Soul un poco resentido por el comentario- después de todo, el idiota aun no aprende a medir sus palabras-

- sabes que es broma Soul- dijo el peli azul poniéndose levemente serio- nunca jugaría con un tema tan delicado, vinimos para ver si ya estabas listo para irte, pero se nota que TU DIOS, ha venido a despertarte y que todavía no estás listo- el joven de ojos rubís se dio una rápida mirada y noto a que se refería su amigo, seguía en pijamas y podría jurar que tenia la peor cara que los dos chicos que tenía enfrente pudieran haberle visto en toda su vida.

- creo que tendré que alcanzarlos después, me daré una ducha y enseguida estaré ahí, no hay problema si se van sin mi- les respondió, viendo que ambos asentían dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero un leve susurro lo detuvo por unos pocos segundos.

- Maka cuanta contigo, Soul-kun-

Emparejo la puerta con una impresionante suavidad mientras sentía ese nudo en la garganta que había contenido desde hace varios meses tratar de salir de nuevo, no podía negar que se sentía de los más deprimido, y todo porque había actuado demasiado tarde…

-"de verdad que no quiero ir, no sé si lo soporte. Pero ella cuenta con migo"- pensó mientras se acomodaba la corbata del traje negro con rayas rojas que tanto le gustaba ponerse, dio un rápido vistazo a su reflejo, normalmente cuando se ponía ese traje no podía evitar sentirse de lo más elegante, por lo que naturalmente lanzaba siempre una sonrisa burlona que el espejo le devolvía, "verse elegante es muy cool" pensaba, sin embargo, en esa ocasión que se miraba con el traje ya puesto, no sentía ni la mínima intención de sonreír.

Ahora que estaba listo, no le quedaba más opción que encaminarse hacia su destino, sin embargo, antes de salir algo lo detuvo y lo hizo voltearse de nuevo hacia el buro que tenia pegado a su cama. De uno de los cajones, saco una cajita que abrió como si de un tesoro se tratase, dentro un hermoso y reluciente anillo de compromiso que reflejaba los rayos del sol que entraba por la ventana. Lo miro por unos eternos segundos, preguntándose porque había decidido sacarlo en ese momento, sin embargo al no encontrar respuestas solo se lo guardo en el bolsillo y salió de su casa a paso lento.

No quiso tomar su moto, estaba demasiado desubicado como para conducir y temía que algo le pasara en el camino, prefirió caminar, después de todo la iglesia le quedaba relativamente cerca. En el trayecto, no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de no llegar jamás, además de que seguían pasando por su mente recuerdos relacionados con ella, él como la había conocido, la primer alma de kishin que habían conseguido juntos, el día que consiguieron por fin el alma numero 100 y el momento en el que por fin se habían convertido en el dúo mas prometedor de todo el shibusen, el día que ella le había prometido que estarían siempre unidos y que nada los separaría… Rio irónico al recordar eso ultimo, ella estaba a punto de romper esa promesa, pues después de ese día, ellos debían separarse para que ella viviera una feliz vida de mujer casada junto a alguien que había considerado su amigo pero que ahora no podía evitar odiar con toda su alma.

Las campanas de la iglesia replicaron mientras el albino llegaba por fin a aquel lugar, entro y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar en donde lo esperaban, abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala al final del pasillo y casi se queda sin aliento, frente a él, una bella mujer del unos 20 años sentada con un montón de chicas alrededor, que rápidamente pudo reconocer como Tsubaki, Crona, Liz y Patty, en conjunto todas arreglándole el cabello, el maquillaje y todo lo que pudiese estar fuera de lugar, claro sin dejar los comentarios de lo bella que se veía. No quiso interrumpir, pero al serrar la puerta toda, incluyendo la novia voltearon a verlo.

-¡mira nada mas lo que témenos aquí!- dijo el fingiendo sonreír de lado como siempre lo hacía- la novia mas plana que hubiese visto jamás-

-idiota- murmuro ella entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie- pensé que no vendrías- sonrió haciendo que Soul apartara la mirada.

- no podía perderme la boda de la técnico más agresiva del mundo- bromeo el- me da pena el pobre de tu prometido, no sobrevivirá ni la semana estoy seguro.-

-¿mi prometido? ,¡Baka!, no tienes porque llamarlo así, después de todo tu lo conoces muy bien.- rio un poco ella, sin embargo al albino no le hacía nada de gracia "le dije así porque no puedo ni llamarlo por su nombre" pensó, sin embargo rápidamente callo esos pensamientos.

-nene Soul, ¿a que Maka se ve hermosísima?- pregunto inocentemente Patty haciendo que ella se sorprendiera por la pregunta y que él se sonrojara levemente.

-no podría verse más hermosa- dijo para todas las mujeres detrás de la chica, la novia solo se sorprendió por el comentario y la pequeña rubia solo aplaudió divertida.

-Maka-san ya es hora- la llamo otra mujer abriendo despacio la puerta.

Poco a poco todas las chicas fueron saliendo, al final solo quedaron la rubia y hermosa novia y el joven albino, este le hizo una seña rápida para que se fuera, y ella salió a toda prisa a encontrarse a regaña dientes con su padre que la entregaría en el altar. Por su parte el albino tardo un poco más en salir, pero al final termino por hacerlo eh irse hacia el salón, después de todo no podían comenzar sin él, Maka le había encomendado la tarea de tocar la marcha nupcial en el piano cuando ella entrara.

La ceremonia comenzó con la entrada del novio que caminaba a paso lento y con todos sus acompañantes perfecta y simétricamente ordenados, se miraba de cuando él cuando el traje para asegurarse de que todo estuviese simétrico, Soul no pudo evitar maldecirlo en su mente, aunque era su amigo y de verdad quisiera verlo feliz, no podía evitar maldecirlo en su interior, cuando por fin estuvo en su posición, Soul supo que era la hora de tocar.

La novia entro también a paso lento, acompañada de su padre que solo miraba serio pero con cierto aire de orgullo, el albino sabía muy bien la razón, el novio de su hija era ni más ni menos que el próximo shinigami, el único chico en todo el planeta que de verdad podía ganar su aprobación, Death The Kid, el hijo de su jefe y "el muchacho que más se merece a su querida hija"

Al pasar por donde el albino se encontraba, la novia volteo a sonreírle con alegría, Soul no pudo evitar pensar que se veía sumamente feliz y que ella de verdad quería al joven shinigami, la rubia continuo en su andar y hasta quedar junto a su prometido y darle la mano.

El oji-rubi se quedo sentado frente al piano, Maka ya le había dicho que podía quedarse ahí para ver la ceremonia, después de todo el era uno de los mejores amigos de la pareja y merecía estar cerca, sin embargo Soul hubiese preferido sentarse en el lugar más cercano de aquella escena. "Maka por favor, no lo hagas" pensó al ver que el padre comenzaba a oficiar la ceremonia, inconscientemente su cabeza bloqueaba el sonido y comenzaba a recordar aquel baile de primavera en el que por fin se había decidido a declararse, a pedirle a la mujer que tanto amaba que fuera su esposa…

**/flashback/**

-Maka ¿podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto él mientras la jalaba del brazo para apartarla un poco del resto de la gente y llevarla a un lugar sin tanto ruido.

-claro, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella.

-quería saber si tu… si tu…. Bueno quería preguntarte…- tartamudeo completamente nervioso mientras acariciaba la cajita en su bolsillo tratando de juntar el autocontrol suficiente como para sacarla y abrirla sin hacer algo estúpido. – Quería saber si tú quieres…-

- ¡o aquí estás Maka! – Interrumpió un joven de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos que sostenía algo firmemente en su mano.- hola Soul- saludo el recién llegado al albino para luego voltearse a ver a la rubia- Maka, llevo un rato buscándote, estaba juntando valor para darte esto- el chico tomo la mano de la rubia y coloco en ella un reluciente anillo de diamantes que brillaba intensamente, la chica solo elevo la cabeza para verlo.

-kid tu….-

-Maka ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto sorprendiendo tanto a la chica como al oji-rubi.

**/fin del flashback/**

Soul fue sacado de sus recuerdos por muchos aplausos, tenía la mirada baja y la elevo solo para darse cuenta de que ambos novios estaban fundidos en un tierno beso, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se partía.

Los aplausos cesaron para dar paso a los gritos de "!que vivan los novios!" que todos vociferaban mientras arrojaban arroz a la feliz pareja, un poco después continuaron las felicitaciones.

Y en aquel ambiente tan lleno de alegría Soul prefirió quedarse aparte, mientras todas la mujeres abrazaban a Maka y Black*Star felicitaba con una fraternal abrazo a Kid. El oji-rubi metió su mano al bolsillo del traje y saco de ahí el pequeño anillo que había planeado darle, lo miro por un momento y leyó la pequeña leyenda que tenia grabada, no pudo evitar arrojarlo al piso con furia y soltar una pequeña lagrima mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, no quería que lo vieran llorar.

"_**para mi amada Maka, el ángel que con su bondad me rescato de la oscuridad"**_

Con sus pasos rápidos y su urgencia por salir rápido de ahí, no se detuvo ni siquiera a mirar que una femenina silueta vestida de blanco recogía el anillo del piso y se llevaba una mano a la boca asombrada.

-Soul- susurro

**Ufff! Me canse! ****XD**

**Domo domo mina-san! Aquí Akemi reportándose a su labor olvidada, bueno quería pedir una disculpa por todo lo que me he tardado en escribir aunque sea un poquito, esque de verdad estaba desconectada de fanfiction, cuando no tenia internet por "exceso de pago" , mi computadora tenia no se qué virus, prometo actualizarme en los fics muy pronto.**

**Bueno, este one-short (¿se escribe así?) salió de mi alocada cabecita mientras escuchaba música, está pensada para ser solo de un capitulo, pero si me dicen "ne Ake-chan continúalo" lo hago de 2 o 3 capítulos como gusten.**

**Bueno si a alguien le interesa la canción se llama wedding drees- taeyang.**

**Si les gusto dejen un review por favor.**

**Prometo ser una niña buena todo el año si me dejan algunos comentarios. ^-^**

**¡Me voy! **

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA ¡PAZ!~**


End file.
